


Library Sundays

by Artemis (orphan_account)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know, just keep reading. This has just begun!</p><p>Also, I just want to let you of my status of non-english native speaker, so if anything sounds weird/is incorrect know you now why (see what I did there). I like to write in english because it helps me improve my dominance of the english language.</p></blockquote>





	Library Sundays

Before the alarm set at 7:00 am buzzed through her sleepy ears, the boisterous song of a a group of canary-like birds did. Kelley opened her eyes as her senses activated to follow the chirpy noise and find the birds responsible for it. She stood up eagerly to admire the serenade through her much beloved window, a human size wooden-framed palladian window that offered her daily sights of awe, like these pretty colorful birds singing perched in her palm tree. As she stretched arms and legs she remembered why she was up this early on a Sunday morning.

“Oh hell yess! I must rush and get to go," she thought out loud. Today she would go to the bookshop and spend the bountiful dollars she received from her parents for being such a good student. Junior year had been her most successful one yet and her parents were wholeheartedly proud of it. They wanted to gratify all her whims and told her to ask for whatever she wanted. She didn't take a second to respond.

“Money to buy books. Please and thank you."

“Oh yes, of course," had said her mother amused, “but apart from your usual–”

“I just want books mom, need nothing more," had been Kelley's cheerful response.

“Yes honey, you can always have your books, but your dad and I just want to reward you for your much disciplined efforts and specially because we are not in the financial strain we were last year-"

“Then give me more money to buy books! That's really all I want mom." They gave her 500 dollars. Kelley was beyond herself.

She smiled remembering that moment and proceeded to get ready in record time.

 

The smell of coffee filled her nostrils as soon as she stepped inside the bookshop. She loved this place and could easily consider it her favorite for so many reasons she had found and more she was yet to discover. First of all, it had the most gallant architecture and design. Installed in a three-level marble building with a glass front wall for the upper part, it was really cozy with polished wooden floors and leather seats and sofas. Second, the size of their collection was infinite; there were books displayed in literally every corner or wall (she was going to have so much fun in today's book hunt). Third, the staff was a group of very nice, sociable and knowledgeable people, and she held with them the cordial relationship between an ancient worker and a loyal client. Forth, the food at their restaurant was delicious, all of their menu, or at least the majority of it she had ordered. Fifth, they played the best jazz, blues, and soul background music. Sixth, seventh, eighth, she had many more reasons to love this place with folly.

Kelley made her way to the second floor of her dream bookshop and to the restaurant, where the smell of coffee was more accentuated. She asked Marty, her favorite barista, to bring her her first-choice drink and breakfast.

After a delicious banquet she went up the stairs to attend the business she had come for.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, just keep reading. This has just begun!
> 
> Also, I just want to let you of my status of non-english native speaker, so if anything sounds weird/is incorrect know you now why (see what I did there). I like to write in english because it helps me improve my dominance of the english language.


End file.
